


Don't Rock the Boat

by Frothy_Frowns



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, anyways take my garbage, back on my Usopp bullshit, bc apparently Usopp don't know how to, don't read this it'll make your eyes bleed, listen I just really love him okay, ooo shit here we go, please recycle, smh, this is p lame, use condoms kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frothy_Frowns/pseuds/Frothy_Frowns
Summary: You bone the sharpshooter. Fluff awaits.Reader is supposed to be chubby but it doesn't mention it much bc I wrote this at 3 AM and don't remember what I put down. I guess we'll find out together.





	Don't Rock the Boat

**Author's Note:**

> *puts out my imaginary cigarette*
> 
> Oh my god, kids, it's happening again. Why do you allow me to write? You had one job, guys.
> 
> Well, anywhoo, please don't read this if you're an actual kid. Naughty stuff lie ahead.  
> But, like, also if you're an adult. 
> 
> Don't read this, it's lame.

The entire crew was sick of your lovey dovey relationship with Usopp. It was cute at first, the both of you sneaking innocent kisses when you thought nobody else was looking. Or the way you felt the need to hold his hand everywhere you went. 

But the longer you two stayed together, the more clingy you both got. 

Now you and Usopp didn't care who saw when you two suddenly grab the other and start heavily making out. And instead of hand holding, you were constantly pulled into Usopp's lap no matter what you were doing. You adored it, clinging onto his chest and burying your face into his neck and hair as his arms wrapped tightly around you, hand caressing your body. 

You two were seriously inseparable. 

At one point everyone had had enough when Usopp was loudly kissing you and cooing sickening sweet words while you giggled by his loving antics. 

"Get a damn room!" Zoro grumbled. 

Both you and Usopp paused, hands clinging to each other, when he broke into a cocky smile. "What a good idea!" 

You squealed when you were suddenly lifted, Usopp getting up and carrying you bridal style, cackling like a mad man as he ran out to your room. Those two years of hard core training surely paid off, he thought, if only to carry you around. 

When you reached the room he nudged the door closed and dropped you lightly onto the soft bed. He nearly tripped over himself running back and locking said door, sending you giggling. 

Smirking, Usopp slowly stalked back over to you, trying to seem seductive and mysterious. "Does my princess need her prince to feel good?" 

You snorted, opening your arms wide for him. "No, but she needs her king to take care of her~" 

Wooping, he quickly jumped into bed and crawled on top of you, both of you laughing and planting kisses on your significant other. You carded your fingers into his hair to gently pull upwards, having him moan, showing off his lovely neck. Licking your lips, you buried your face in it, sucking on skin and giving gentle bites, earning breathy moans. 

"So tasty~" You bit rather roughly on his sweet spot, knowing it by heart by now. Usopp let out a loud, hitched gasp that fused into a moan that send heat in between your legs. His shaky hands lowered to grip your hips, his bucking into yours. 

"C-c'mon, love, don't tease me.." he panted, thumbs sliding under the lip of your pants and pulling them down slowly. You smiled and helped him peel the clothing off you. It took a small gust of cool air from an open window for you to realize that he sneakily pulled your panties off as well. You squealed, trying to close your thighs in embarrassment, but Usopp wiggled his way in, hands sliding up your sides. 

Grinning, face pink, you lightly whacked his arm playfully. "Sneaky!!" 

He broke out in loud, guffaw laughter as you began peeling away the straps that held up his pants from his shoulders. "As if you didn't already know so, my queen."

Once he rid you of your top, he couldn't help but groan at your contained breasts. Calloused, slender hands made quick work on removing your bra, leaving you completely exposed to his eyes. 

Before your hands could bashfully cover your chest, they were caught by the wrists and pushed to the mattress. His face lowered and places soft, sweet kisses on the center of your chest. You squirmed in his hold, giggling at how his goatee tickled your skin. You felt a big, toothy smile against your skin before it moved towards a breast. You bit back a moan when Usopp caught a nipple in between his teeth, biting lightly before sucking harshly. 

He swapped your wrists into one of his large hands, the newly freed one traveling down to grope your other breast roughly. You stifled a keen by biting down on your lower lip, hips bucking. 

His face pulled away from your chest, as did his hand, only for you to feel a small but sharp smack to your thigh, making you yelp but blush. 

"Don't silence yourself."

"B-b-but the others-" 

"Will hear just how good I am at pleasing my woman," he interjected. Despite his cocky tone and determined eyes, even he had a hot blush across his face at the thought of his fellow crew members hearing the both of you rumping around in the covers. 

What an odd guy. 

Still, he released your wrists completely and dragged a hand softly over your cheek to cup it, looking you lovingly in the eyes. 

"Will you be a good girl for me?" 

Gulping loudly, you frantically nodded, not trusting yourself to speak. 

Smirking, Usopp turned his face and kissed you deeply, chest pressed against yours. Sighing blissfully through your nose, your eyes closed and you tugged him closer, hands buried deep into his black mane of hair. 

It got heated fast. Your lips against his plumper ones smacked loudly as they moved smoothly off one another, more desperately. He began pressing his lips harder, and you complied quickly, licking his bottom lip, which he instantly opened up to. The room was filled with soft groaning and the wet sounds of your french kisses. 

Your whine was muffled, patience wearing thin as your hips bucked hard from the heat gathering between them. You had bucked right into his hard groin, making him pull away an inch and gasp aloud, saliva string connecting you both together. 

His eyes instantly found yours, hazy with lust, and he began humping his clothed member into your heat, bucking roughly. Your hand gripped his shoulders tightly, nails pushing into his skin, mouth open in a silent cry as an orgasm quickly hits you. 

Usopp pulls away slightly, pleasantly surprised. "Y-you're really pent up, huh baby? So ready for me." 

Shaking still, your legs shuttered as Usopp sat on his haunches, pushing his pants down. While kicking them off, he eyed the beautiful pink flower between your shaking thighs. Wiping the drool that collected on his lips, he couldn't help but to lay onto his stomach and pull you closer by the hips, arms wrapped tightly around each thigh. 

He eyed you from below, watching your eyes widen in shock and cheeks burn with unbridled embarrassment and arousal. "Gonna take a little detour, love. I promise I'll get to you soon, just let me spoil myself a little bit, yeah?" And with that, he buried his mouth into your sopping cunt. 

You squealed, hands slapping onto the bed before grabbing fist fulls of blanket. Your hips bucked into his face, but he only tightened his hold. Panting, you could only grip the sheets and cry his name. 

Usopp was in absolute heaven. His long nose sat comfortably against your pubis, nuzzled into your heat as his tongue drilled and licked your walls. It was divine. One of his favorite treats that Sanji could never make. And he adored the way your thighs felt against his face. Like soft, juicy ear muffs. He forced himself off your delicacy to take a nibble on your inner thigh, making you jump in a giggle. He grinning stupidly. God, you're precious. 

Crawling over your body again, he held himself up and took a moment to look at you. 

You were heaving air, (s/m/l) hair lightly fanned out a bit under your head. Red was a very cute color on you, and you wore it like it was gonna go out of season. Your eyes opened, hands shakily reaching out. 

"Us-s-sopppp…"

"I got you, I got you. I'm here." Cooing, he nudged his naked hips against yours, cock pressed against you. You spread your thighs wider for him as he slid the head in. This is not your first time with Usopp. You two have fooled around many a day and night, usually when your crew dock and everyone leaves you two to stay with it. You can never stop touching each other. 

Yet no matter how many times you've experienced him, you can never help the little gasp that escapes your lips when he first presses himself in. 

Receiving a nod from you, Usopp nudged further and further in at a slow pace. He'd rather be eaten by a Sea King than hurt you. You both groaned when he finally sat fully inside you. Usopp wasn't the girthiest man, for sure, but he held a good length to his name. And said length is pressed against your cervix. 

You once again buried your hands into his curls once his hips began rocking. His hands lowered to hold under your knees, spreading you wider and holding you there as he picked up speed. Mewling, you tugged hard on his hair. 

"Ha-harder, Usopp!!" 

A cry crawled out of his throat as you pulled, drool and your essence dripping down his chin. He gripped your thighs tightly and snapped his hips, balls slapping against your cunt from the rough movement. 

Keening highly, one hand left his hair to rake up his shoulder, evoking a deep, sexy growl you never knew he possessed. Hot bullets of sweat dripped off him as he desperately fucked you into the mattress. God, your cunt felt divine. 

Gripping your hips real tight, Usopp pressed you as close to his sweaty body as possible and flipped you both over fast, you sitting above him. 

Slightly shocked, you looked down at him. Usopp's chest was rising and falling quickly, hands already moving your hips. 

"C'mon, r-ride me, baby." 

Nodding, you placed your hands on his chest, gripping his muscles, and bounced your hips. He couldn't help but to stare at the beautiful hanging fruit that bounced back and forth in front of him, before trailing his sights from your tits all the way down to your feverous connection. His air caught in his throat at how fucking lewd it was to watch his cock slide into your creamy cunt and pull out, slick and noisy. 

Hissing your name, Usopp's hands gripped your ass cheeks and he thrusted upwards in a frenzy, fucking into you. You screamed in high pitched pleasure, clawing at his chest as you let him fuck into you, hips meeting his thrusts needily. 

"U-usopp!! Usopppp!! I'm - I'm going to-"

"Shit, (y/n)! Me, t-too!! Cum for me, love! Cum with m-meEE!!" 

Usopp grinded his teeth in pleasure and slammed you down tightly against his pelvis, his cock pressed tightly against your cervix when it gushed cum. Keening, your legs shook like leaves when your cunt tightened around him, milking him dry, leaking on his balls. 

He grabbed your back and pushed you down before you fell over in overexertion, laying on top of you, arms tightly wound around your soft, marshmallowy body. He's still deep in your cunt, not ready to pull out and have your mixed fluid leak out. Such a waste, yet a beautiful cock-twitching sight. 

Usopp took upon himself to stroking your hair as you gained your breath. He panted and looked you over. Still fashionably red, beautiful hair's a total hot mess. Lips bruised and slightly swollen. Hips and thighs are starting to form bruises the shape of his fingers. 

You looked absolutely divine. 

Chuckling in nonbelief, he buried his face into your shoulder, long nose nuzzled against your skin. "How did I ever manage to get this lucky to have you?" 

He felt soft kisses pepper his cheek, making him melt even more so. 

"I'd say that I'm the lucky one, my brave hero~" 

You felt him dig his face tighter into the nook of your shoulder and neck, arms squeezing at his favorite pet name. Laughing, you began cooing sweet nothings into his ear and rubbing his back, legs wrapped tightly around him. 

* * *

"Have fun last night, Usopp?" Nami smirked. 

The entire crew, excluding Luffy, Chopper and Sanji (he is too jealous that his (y/n)-kun has chosen the Pinocchio bastard), had been teasing him ever since he stepped out the next morning. 

He had allowed (Y/N) to sleep in, once he detangeled himself from her cute cuddle prison. He wanted to step out and snatch a breakfast platter for her, a little breakfast in bed. 

But of course he had to be hassled with a little bit by his crew. 

"And if I did?" He stuck his tongue out childishly. 

"Then you might need to invest in a shirt. Looks like you fought a wild cat," Zoro smirked, pointing at the claw marks on his back and chest that peeked from under his straps, "might need to make it a turtle neck, by the looks of that neck of yours, too." 

Usopp sputtered in embarrassment, struggling to hold the platter steady before it spilled on deck. 

"Yea? Hehe, you should see the other guy."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Y'all just don't listen. Heathens.
> 
> *lights my nonexistent cig*


End file.
